Bonnie
by BlueRaven 666
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Toy Bonnie meets his withered counterpart, and he discovers the horrible reality of what the old animatronics' purpose is. How will he be able to get the rest of the gang to believe him? PLEASE REVIEW!


**Bonnie**

Nighttime at Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

Quiet, for the most part, aside from the distant hum of electricity that kept the security guard's office running along with the cameras.

The cameras . . .

That was what Toy Bonnie really hated; the cameras. They were _everywhere_ ; in the hallways, in the vents, in the storage rooms, around the bathrooms. There was no escaping them!

The blue bunny's ears twitched as he heard the buzzing of the camera that overlooked the stage, where he stood holding his guitar with Freddy and Chica at his side.

"Give it a rest, night guard," he heard the bear groan quietly.

Toy Bonnie only kept his twitching ears peeled for the sound of the camera, and the buzzing of it whenever it moved. He let his eyes scan the room as he waited. There were party hats sitting on top of the tables. The Balloon Boy was still holding dozens of balloons. Toy Foxy, renamed 'The Mangle' by the staff of the pizza joint, lay in heap in a corner.

The abuse and singing the same rotten songs a thousand times every day was what had filled the animatronics with rage.

The sound of the stage camera going silent was Bonnie's cue. Dropping his guitar, he leapt off of the stage. He was always the first to hunt down the night guard, and no matter how many times the cameras were checked, he swore that he would reach that blasted office.

The sound of music playing at the prize counter attracted his attention. It was mere instinct that took over as Toy Bonnie grabbed his guitar and raced towards where the music was coming from. By the time he got there, however, all was silent. The blue bunny dropped his guitar in disappointment and went off to continue his search.

Seeing an air vent, Toy Bonnie dropped to his hands and knees. He knew the vents eventually led to the security guard's office. He only gave a brief glance to the camera before crawling in. The vents were narrow and tight, but they were just barely wide enough for Bonnie to travel through. It wasn't long before he rounded a corner and saw the opening that led into the security guard's office. As he approached, a light flicked on and Bonnie could hear the sound of something moving around inside the room.

Crawling out of the vent, Toy Bonnie was surprised to find that there was no guard.

No guard . . .

Only Freddy Fazbear sitting in the chair at the desk.

"Well, gosh, Freddy!" the blue bunny exclaimed, twitching his ears, "You coulda told me you were goin' to head me off!"

Freddy Fazbear didn't reply. He just sat there and stared.

"What's the matter, you ol' rascal? Cat got yer tongue?"

No reply.

"Suit yer'self, then. See ya on stage!"

Toy Bonnie bounded off through the other vent and into the room where Balloon Boy stood, grinning as always.

"Was the security guard there?" he asked.

"Nope," Bonnie replied, "Freddy Fazbear beat me to 'im!"

"Well, gee, that's really too bad, Bonnie. Oh, I'm sure you'll have your chance again, though."

A loud crash coming from the storage room gained their attention. It sounded like something very big had been knocked over and broken. The harsh clanging that it had made told them that whatever had broke was made of metal. Toy Bonnie had never bothered to venture into that storage room. It wasn't the guard's office and none of the children that ever came to the diner ever went in there, so there had never been any real reason for him to go in there.

"What in tarnation?!" the blue bunny exclaimed, "What in the world coulda done that?"

"I dunno," Balloon Boy replied, "but I think that's where all the old animatronics are kept."

Bonnie tilted his head curiously, "Old animatronics?"

"Yeah; where they keep spare parts, and stuff."

"Spare parts?" he couldn't help but look himself over, "but I'm brand new. Why on earth would they need to give me spare parts?"

"Beats me, Bonnie."

Toy Bonnie looked from Balloon Boy to the door to the storage room where the crash had come from. His curiosity was peeked. What kinds of "spare parts" were being kept back there?

The blue bunny slowly made his way to the door and pulled it open. Through the dim light of the room, he could make out the shapes of other animatronics; his friends. Freddy and Foxy were standing in a far corner and Chica looked almost as if she had been knocked over, as she lay on the floor on her side with her mouth stretched open.

"Hey, Chica the Chicken!" Bonnie chimed happily, "Don'cha know Freddy doesn't like us sleepin' on the job?"

Toy Bonnie became puzzled when Chica didn't answer him, which was odd since he had always known the chicken for being a chatter box and never knowing when to shut up. He forcefully sat her up and gave her an overly-joyful grin.

"What's the matter with ya, huh? Cat got yer tongue?"

It was then that Bonnie realized . . . this wasn't Chica; at least not the Chica he knew. The Chica he knew looked brand new, whose model was quite streamline and attractive, carrying a smile on her beaked face and bright eyes.

This was not that Chica.

No, this Chica was dirty. Beyond dirty, in fact; it was decomposing. This Chica had wires hanging out of her. Her shiny pink eyes had a crazed look to them, and it didn't help that her beak was full of gnashing teeth. The little bib she wore that said "Let's Eat!" was completely filthy and it smelled of mold.

Bonnie leaned this decomposing Chica against a wall and backed away from her slowly. He turned and nearly collided with Foxy. This was not Mangle. This fox had a rust brown exoskeleton and sharp, pointed teeth. His head was cocked to the side and his jaw hung open, as if they had been broken. Like Chica, wires hung out of various holes where the exoskeleton had rotted away. A rusty, metal hook seemed to just barely hang on to his right paw.

Next to Foxy was Freddy Fazbear. Not the Freddy Toy Bonnie was familiar with. This Freddy was also old and decaying. His eyes had an unsettling glare to them and he looked a lot less friendly and welcoming than the Freddy Fazbear Bonnie knew. The Freddy he knew was always smiling. This Freddy looked . . . angry. The eyes stared as if they were locking onto a target. His mouth looked as though it were preparing to bite into something.

An electric buzzing sound gained Bonnie's attention. He turned his head to a corner where he could just bearly make out the bulky silhouette of another old animatronic. At this point, Bonnie was convinced he'd already seen enough, but morbid curiosity got the better of him. He slowly approached the corner where the fourth withered animatronic sat.

It was a bunny; just like him. Even in the dim light of the storage room, Toy Bonnie could just barely make out the purple color of the exoskeleton. The exoskeleton itself was hideous; stained with dirt and with pieces chipping off. Shredded wires hung from gaping holes. The animatronic was missing various pieces from one arm and the other was completely gone. What was most disturbing about this animatronic was the fact that it had no face; rather, various parts of the face were gone. It only had the lower jaw and some structures that still held the head together. There weren't eyes, necessarily; just two very distinct and very eerie red lights glowing from somewhere near the back of the head that were looking forward.

Chica . . .

Foxy . . .

Freddy . . .

Could this be a withered version of him?

No, of course not. _He_ was Bonnie; the _original_ Bonnie. The one and the only! This _husk_ was only a severly outdated version of him, at best. Why it was being kept locked in the back of this room along with these other _outdated_ models, he didn't know, but . . .

* _ ***BUZZ!***_ *

Toy Bonnie's ears stood straight up as the withered husk's ears twitched. The body groaned as the head slowly turned towards him. Those eerie red light he assumed were eyes locked onto him.

"Howdy there . . ." he moaned weakly, "I never thought you'd find yer way here."

Toy Bonnie tilted his head curiously, "Who exactly are you, ol' timer?"

The withered bunny's ears twitched.

"I . . . was once known as Bonnie."

Toy Bonnie laughed, "That's a good 'ne, partner, but I'm the original Bonnie the Bunny; bought an' programmed specially for the new an' improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

A low growl, that almost sounded demonic, rose from this Withered Bonnie's endoskeleton. It sounded almost defensive, as if this decaying corpse of an animatronic had just been told that something that was near and dear to him now belonged to this shiny, blue, brand-new imposter.

"New an' improved?" he pondered, "Don't that title seem odd to ya at all? The orginal Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed down, and so were we. _We_ are the originals, and you . . . you're jus' our replacements."

"So what about y'all? Why don't they jus' fix ya up?"

"Some of us are beyond repair, Toy; and you ain't as bright n' shiny as you might think."

"What are ya sayin'?"

Withered Bonnie leaned in towards him, "You play the guitar, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't all that strummin' just wear down yer exoskeleton? Haven't ya ever wondered where in the world the staff manages to find yer spare parts so fast?" he lifted his hands, showing Toy Bonnie the various holes and misng pieces of exoskeleton, " _Where, oh where could these have gone? Oh, where, oh where can they be?_ "

Toy Bonnie shook his head with denial, "No! That can't be . . ."

"Why do ya think we're kept in here? We're too ugly to be seen. We're too dangerous for the kids to play with. In the end, any animatronic that winds up here is doomed to become scrap."

Toy Bonnie had heard enough. He didn't dare to look back as he hightailed out of the storage room, leaving the withered animatronics behind.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya, Freddy, I _ain't_ lyin'!"

After his encounter with Withered Bonnie, Toy Bonnie was desperate to tell his friends what he had seen in the storage room. Unfortunately, though, no one believed him.

"Listen, Bonnie," Freddy said slowly, "You were dreaming. You saw some old poster for the diner someplace. You saw an empty suit in the back. No matter what it might be, whatever was in the storage room, it doesn't exist. There are no withered animatronics. We are the originals, specially programed for the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"That's jus' it, Freddy," Toy Bonnie pointed out, "What you said. 'New and improved'. What if there had been an old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? What if there were other animatronics that came before us? What if _we_ replaced them?"

Freddy shook his head, "Have you fried a wire in your head?"

"Why don'cha ask Balloon Boy? He's the 'ne that pointed me to the storage room in the first place. He _knows_ about the ol' animatronics!"

The bear looked toward the balloon-holding animatronic, who stood in his usual corner still holding dozens of balloons as he hummed along to the music that was playing at the prize counter, and instinct brought Bonnie to the counter with his guitar once more.

"Balloon Boy has quite the imagination," Freddy concluded, "You've been misinformed."

"I wasn't misinformed about anythin'!" Toy Bonnie snapped, "Maybe if ya went into that storage room and saw it yerself, you'd believe me!"

"But we don't _need_ to go into the storage room. It's not the night guard's office, and it's not where the people are at. We _don't_ need to go in there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine then. Don't believe me. Chica'll listen to me, right Chica?"

The chicken didn't respond.

"Chica?"

The blue bunny looked around for his yellow, fowl friend. He found her staring in the direction of the storage romm Bonnie was talking about. The door to it was wide open, and in the doorway stood the image of the Withered Chica he had seen earlier. She was now standing upright all on her own, staring her newer counterpart down. Her jaw was effectivly broken as it hung open; clicking, flinching, and dropping as the withered animatronic kept trying to close it.

"Freddy . . ." Toy Chica said in a fearful voice, "I don't think Bonnie was just imagining the withered animatronics."

"What would he know?" Toy Bonnie asked, "He was in the guard's office finishing off the new night guard."

Freddy gave Bonnie a confused look.

"Bonnie . . . I was never in the guard's office. I've been here on stage all night."

The blue bunny was shocked, "But that's impossible. I saw you!"

"Bonnie . . . It wasn't me."

"Then who could have . . . ?" a hateful glare settled on the blue bunny's face as the realization hit him, "Son of a bitch!"

Just then, a loud scream echoed in the distance. It came from the direction of the guard's office. Toy Bonnie ran over to the storage room and did a head count.

Chica . . .

Foxy . . .

Freddy . . .

. . . No Withered Bonnie.

Suddenly, the Mangle slithered out of an air vent and approached them.

" **Yo** - _ho *****_ *, Maties! Danger's afoot!"

"What is it, Foxy?" Freddy asked.

" _ **Ar***_ - _Ar_ *-Ar- **Argh!** I _sa_ -saw* . . . I saw a withered-lookin' land lubber plunder that scalliwag night guard's loot and hide it away in an empty suit!"

"A withered looking land lubber?"

" ** _*_** _*_ _ **Aye!**_ "

"What did he look like?" Toy Bonnie inquired.

" _ **Argh!**_ * It was a _**pur**_ - _pur_ -purple bunny! I though it might have been you, for a moment there."

Toy Bonnie and Freddy exchanged a glance.

"Okay," the bear finally told him, "I believe you now."


End file.
